


Pillow Fort

by GallifreyanFairytale



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2017 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanFairytale/pseuds/GallifreyanFairytale
Summary: based on prompt 88: "Roland can't sleep so he sneaks in Henry’s bedroom. When Regina and Robin wake up, they find a fort has been built in Henry’s room and the two boys sleeping soundly."





	Pillow Fort

**Author's Note:**

> This is very very short but I wasn't sure what else to add, and I needed to post my one shot for today, so here it is

Henry wasn’t sure how it had happened, exactly, but he and Roland ended up in the middle of a fort-building operation sometime after midnight.

 

Roland had seen the light on in Henry’s room because Henry was still up watching a movie on Netflix. He wandered into his almost-step-brother’s bedroom and said he couldn’t sleep. Somehow, the idea of a pillow fort had come up. And here they were.

 

“Can you pass me that pillow?” Henry whispered to Roland, making sure he wasn’t loud enough to wake his mother and Robin. Roland did as he was asked.

 

It wasn’t long before the fort was finished. Henry crawled inside first, and Roland followed. Henry put a movie on his laptop so he and Roland could watch, in hopes that Roland would get tired and be able to fall asleep.

 

Near the end of the movie, Henry felt his eyelids growing heavy. It wasn’t long before he was fast asleep next to Roland, who hadn’t even made it halfway through the movie.

 

\---

 

There was no question about whether or not Regina and Robin would wake the boys. The couple had woken up to find Roland and Henry fast asleep inside a pillow fort that had been built after bedtime. Regina did close Henry’s laptop and move it to his desk, but left the two alone other than that.

 

“They still asleep?” Robin asked Regina as she walked into the living room.

 

Regina nodded, “They’re both out. I wouldn’t be surprised if Henry sleeps until noon.” Regina sat down next to Robin and leaned her head on his shoulder, “So you think they’re okay with the fact that they’re going to be step-brothers in a few months?”

 

“I think they’ll be okay. I’m sure they’ll have disagreements along the way, but I don’t think they’ll have too many big problems.” Robin dropped a kiss on his fiance’s forehead before pulling her closer to him.

 

“I hope so. Even if it means midnight pillow forts on a regular basis. As long as they’re getting along, I’ll put up with it.”

 


End file.
